Mi Destino, mi Verdadera Misión
by Fox McCloude
Summary: A las puertas de la Fuerza de la Velocidad, Barry Allen reflexiona sobre el curso que ha tomado su vida, mientras se resigna a aceptar su destino, antes de despedirse de sus seres queridos. Advertencia: spoilers para el final de la tercera temporada de The Flash.


**Mi destino, mi verdadera misión  
**

 **Por Fox McCloude  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Flash y personajes relacionados son propiedad de DC Comics y Warner Bros. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Mi nombre es Barry Allen, y soy el hombre más rápido del mundo.**_

 _ **Cuando era niño, vi a mi madre ser asesinada por algo imposible. Mi padre fue a prisión por su muerte. Durante años busqué la verdad, descubrir qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche, en busca de lo imposible, determinado a encontrar al verdadero asesino y llevarlo ante la justicia para que liberaran a mi padre.**_

 _ **Y entonces, un accidente me convirtió en lo imposible. Aquella fatídica noche, fui golpeado por un rayo que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Para el mundo exterior no era más que un científico forense ordinario, pero en secreto, comencé a luchar contra el crimen y a buscar a otros metahumanos, como yo. Fue así como adopté mi nuevo nombre. Fue así como me convertí… en Flash.**_

 _ **En aquel momento todo parecía tan simple. Creía haber roto las barreras de la realidad. Creía que por fin tendría los medios para sacar a mi padre de ese encarcelamiento injusto. Nunca imaginé que serviría un propósito mayor, uno que estaba muy por encima de mi comprensión. Uno que jamás entendí, hasta ahora, porque estaba demasiado sumido en todo lo que había sufrido, en todo lo que me fue arrebatado desde mi niñez, y todo lo que perdí por el camino.**_

 _ **El hombre al que admiraba, aquel al que creía mi mentor, aquel que me impulsaba a ser cada vez más y más rápido, solo me utilizó como una pieza en su juego. Resultó ser el responsable de la muerte de mi madre y haber incriminado a mi padre. Lo tuve entre mis manos, y cometí el error de darle lo que quería, cuando él me ofreció la oportunidad de recuperar lo que me arrebató aquella noche.**_

 _ **Tomé la oportunidad, pero en el último momento me arrepentí. Quise volver y corregir las cosas, pero lo único que hice fue empeorarlas. Por mi culpa, mucha gente salió lastimada, y perdí a dos buenos amigos que sacrificaron sus vidas, para ayudarme a corregir los errores que cometí. Después de la singularidad, la gente me aclamó como a un héroe. No, yo no era un héroe, nunca lo fui. Solo fui aquel que les trajo ese cataclismo, y aun no lo saben.**_

 _ **Todas las acciones tienen consecuencias, y para quienes poseemos dones imposibles como yo, esas consecuencias son mucho más graves. Mi intento de corregir los errores del pasado abrió nuestro mundo a nuevas amenazas, a otras tierras, al Multiverso. Y otra vez, un hombre se me aproximó, como un amigo y aliado, solo para descubrir que me estaba utilizando en su propio beneficio. Igual que antes.**_

 _ **Finalmente ya no pude más. La muerte de mi padre me destrozó por completo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por un crimen que no cometió, cuando por fin era un hombre libre, me lo arrebataron de esa manera? Teníamos tantas cosas que hacer, tantas cosas que decirnos… no era justo.**_

 _ **Me dije a mí mismo que corregiría las cosas. Esta vez no habría error. Volví en el tiempo, y salvé a mi madre. Decidí que tendría la vida que me fue arrebatada, la vida que me pertenecería por derecho. Todo parecía perfecto: mis padres estaban vivos y eran felices, el asesino de mi madre era mi prisionero y no podía ir a ninguna parte. Por fin yo era libre.**_

 _ **Pero no. Por dejarme llevar por mis deseos egoístas, sin darme cuenta me creé mi propia prisión. Mi intento de corregir las cosas solo las empeoró aún más, y no tenía idea de todas las secuelas que traerían consigo mis acciones. "Flashpoint", como llamamos a esa realidad alterna fue solo el comienzo. En este punto, sabía que ya no podría seguir escapando más. Todas mis decisiones, todas las acciones que tomé, se juntaron para darme la más dura y dolorosa lección. Que si seguía por el mismo camino, sería yo mismo quien destruiría todo y a todos mis seres queridos. Y especialmente, a la mujer a la que había amado toda mi vida.**_

 _ **Así es. Mi peor enemigo nunca fue Eobard Thawne, ni tampoco Hunter Zolomon. Mi peor enemigo… era yo mismo. Era aquello en lo que me convertiría si seguía por este camino, si permitía que la oscuridad y el dolor me consumieran por completo. Todo este tiempo siempre quise escapar del dolor, dejar de sentirlo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que eso nunca haría que el dolor se fuera, porque de un modo u otro, nunca se va del todo. Siempre es y será una parte de mí. Una parte que me hizo lo que soy ahora, y lo que deseo seguir siendo. Tenía que afrontarlo, aceptarlo, elevarme por encima de él. Esa era la única forma de vencer al dolor. De evitar convertirme en esa fuerza que destruiría al mundo y a todos a quienes amo.**_

 _ **Pero todo tendría un precio. La Fuerza de Velocidad trató de hacerme entender eso todo este tiempo, pero no quise escuchar. Ahora lo único que me queda es encarar de frente estas consecuencias. Así como otros se sacrificaron por mí, yo hago este sacrificio por los seres queridos que aún me quedan. Ya nadie más seguirá pagando por mis errores.**_

 _ **Y ahora que me encuentro a las puertas de la Fuerza de la Velocidad, por fin lo veo todo claro. El pasado, el presente y el futuro, puedo verlo todo, es como si se volvieran uno solo, como las piezas de un rompecabezas que finalmente encajan. Por fin entiendo cuál es mi propósito. Ya no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa. Acepto mi destino voluntariamente. No seguiré escapando más. Por fin he alcanzado la línea de meta en esta carrera. La Fuerza de la Velocidad me llama y debo responder. Sé quién soy y cuál es mi misión.**_

 _ **Yo soy… FLASH.**_

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo aquí incursionando en otro fandom, con un pequeño experimento que hice como regalo/premio para mi colega **ZeekLaerers.** Uff, este año el Arrowverso estuvo increíble, dejaron el listón realmente alto para el próximo. Mientras esperamos, aquí este pequeño monólogo de Barry cuando ingresa a la Fuerza de la Velocidad. Sigue en el aire cómo irán a sacarlo de ahí, ya que algún velocista tiene que permanecer en esa prisión para mantenerla estable. ¿Qué irán a hacer?

En fin, no olviden decirme qué les pareció. Si me animo, puede ser que escriba más del Arrowverso. ¡Nos estamos viendo!


End file.
